A number of problems exist with presently known pouring devices and with container incorporating such pouring devices. For example, containers for engine oil usually comprise a screw lid that screws on to a threaded neck of the container. In use, a user removes the lid from the container, positions the neck of the container over the filling point of a vehicle's engine and pours the oil into the engine. This type of container suffers from the disadvantage that oil can be spilt from the container before the neck is correctly positioned over the filling point of the engine and while the oil is being poured into the engine. This type of container also suffers from the disadvantage that the rate of flow of oil from the container cannot be easily controlled.
It is a further object of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide a container having a pouring device that allows a user to control the rate of flow of fluid or liquid through the pouring device.
It is a further object of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide a container that allows a pouring device of a container containing fluid or liquid to be placed in a non-vertical pouring position, which can be, for example, around 45.degree. to the vertical, above a receiver for the fluid or liquid, before any of the fluid or liquid leaves the container.
In particular, it is an object of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide a container for an engine oil that prevents spillage of the engine oil while the container is being positioned over a filling point of a vehicle's engine and placed in a pouring position.
In particular, it is a further object of at least one embodiment of the present invention to provide a container for an engine oil that allows a user of the container to control the rate of flow of oil from the container in order to reduce or prevent spillage when the oil is poured into a vehicle's engine.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a pouring device for a container, the pouring device comprising a first, rear portion and a second, front portion and means for retaining the device in association with a container, wherein in a first non-pouring position the second portion is in sealing engagement with the container, while, in use, depressing of the first portion causes at least part of the second portion to move from the first non-pouring position to a second pouring position.
In use the component parts of the pouring device are not remotely separated. This will therefore prevent the component parts of the device from being misplaced.
A user of a container having the pouring device of the present invention can control the rate of flow of fluid or liquid from the container. Controlling the rate of flow of fluid or liquid from a container will allow a user to reduce or prevent spillage of the fluid or liquid.
A user of a container having the pouring device of the present invention can also position the container in its non-vertical, pouring position before any fluid or liquid leaves the container. This will therefore allow a user to prevent the fluid or liquid from prematurely leaving the container.
Advantageously a first hinge is provided between the first and second portions.
A second hinge may also be formed at a rearmost end of the first portion.
The first portion may be of a bent planar form.
The second portion may have a pivot point provided thereupon spaced from the first hinge.
Thus, in use, depression of the first portion may cause flexure of the first hinge thereby causing the second portion to pivot about the pivot point, the at least part of the second portion thereby being caused to move from the first non-pouring position to the second pouring position.
Depression of the first portion is preferably achieved by the action of downward pressure of a user's thumb or finger on the first portion, preferably on a thumb-receiving depression on the first portion.
Advantageously the device comprises a first body part which carries the first and second portions and preferably also a second body part which carries means for retaining the device in association with the container.
The first body part and the second body part preferably form a one-piece component.
The first and second body parts may be retained in association with one another by a third hinge.
Biasing means may be provided such that, in use, ceasing depression of the first portion causes the biasing means to urge the first and second portions to readopt the first non-pouring position.
The second portion may carry first and second lugs at the pivot point, which lugs are capable of being received within corresponding first and second recesses formed in the second body part.
The second portion may carry sealing means which, when the second portion is in the first position cause a seal to be formed between the device and a pouring aperture.
In a first embodiment the pouring aperture is not formed on the device but is provided on the container.
In a second embodiment the pouring aperture is formed on the second body part.
The sealing means may provide an inverted V-shaped slot at a front most portion thereof.
The device may incorporate an anti-glug device. The anti-glug device is preferably integral with the pouring device.
The second body portion may carry one or more inwardly facing lugs or clips which, in use, co-act with respective apertures or recesses formed in the container to retain the device and container together.
Advantageously the device may provide tamper evident means, for example, frangible tamper evident lugs formed between the first portion or second portion and the second body part, first depression of the first portion causing the lugs to shear. The tamper evident means is preferably clearly visible to a user.
The device may also provide a frangible transit lock, for example frangible seal(s) between the first and second body parts, which seal(s) is/are broken by depression of the second portion.
The device may also provide a locking mechanism for locking the second, front portion in the non-pouring position. This locking mechanism will prevent leakage from the container when it is in transit or when it is in storage.
The device may be made of a moulded plastics material.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a container including a pouring device according to the first aspect of the present invention.
The container may include a handle. The container may include two or more handles.
In use, a user may hold the container with one hand and with a thumb/finger of that hand depress the first portion of the device thereby causing the second portion to move to the second position allowing pouring of contents of the container. The container of the present invention can therefore be used with just one hand.
The container may be adapted for containment of liquids, and particularly viscous liquids.
The container may be particularly adapted for contaminant of liquid hydrocarbons, for example, oil, and, in particular, engine oil.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of pouring contents from a container, the container including a pouring device according to the first aspect of the present invention, the method comprising:
holding the container with one hand; PA1 depressing the first portion with a thumb/finger of that hand whilst tipping the container so as to pour at least part of the contents of the container; PA1 and PA1 releasing the first portion.
Advantageously releasing of the first portion causes the second portion to readopt the first non-pouring position thereby closing the container.